Recuerdas ese dia?
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: Oneshot Naruhina/Una mañana como cualquiera, Hinata despierta al lado del hombre del cual esta profundamente enamorada y recuerdan momentos que han compartido.


**Ohayou Mina-San, les traigo un pequeño oneshot, he tenido algunos problemas para concentrarme e escribir...muchas ideas, pero no desarollo nada hehe ...**

 **por favor, leanlo y si les gusta, dejenme un review :)**

* * *

 **¿Recuerdas ese día?**

Me gusta despertar a tu lado, la mayor parte del tiempo soy la primera en abrir los ojos, me acurrucó en tu espalda y tomó siempre una bocanada de ti. Me gusta cuando volteas hacia a mí con tus ojos entreabiertos, aun adormilado, y te estiras como gatito, entonces, veo esa mirada que me ve como si fuera la mujer más hermosa, la única, la que elegiste para ser la compañera de toda tu vida, la que me hace saber que no necesitas a ninguna otra para sentirte completamente satisfecho y feliz.

-¿Nee Naruto…recuerdas ese día…cuando nos conocimos? – Pregunto y tú sonríes. Sonrisa encantadora acompañada de una mirada llena nostalgia. Te escucho gruñir para asentir – ¿Recuerdas lo torpe que era?...No sabía que decir, estaba nerviosa…tanto que quise salir huyendo por la salida equivocada…no es fácil tener una cita con alguien que nunca has visto…pero tuve suerte…mucha suerte. Me sostuviste del brazo y nunca me dejaste ir…e hiciste que perdiera mi vuelo…irresponsablemente jóvenes, muy jóvenes – Te veo bufar de satisfacción – Llevaba un vestido rosa y tenis, y andaba toda despeinada… ¿Lo recuerdas? – Te escucho decir lo de siempre, me veía muy _cute –_ ¿Nee Naruto…aun amas ese recuerdo? Yo aún recuerdo el olor del café en la cafetería del aeropuerto, aun siento el ir y venir de la gente, aun escucho el bullicio a mi alrededor. Fue difícil encontrar una oportunidad para vernos, pero lo logramos y pude conocer al fin, al chico con quien estuve en línea todos los días, durante algunos años. Era tan extraño, te conocía, pero no te conocía.

¿Recuerdas que me llevaste a tu casa? Entré a tu cuarto, me sentía un poco nerviosa, estaba tu obeso gato que tome en mis brazos para acariciarlo, pero creo que no le gustaba eso, porque salió huyendo. ¿Recuerdas esa tarde? Después de un rato sentía como si siempre hubiéramos estado juntos, me hacías reír, me llenabas de cumplidos y de miradas amorosas, haciéndome sentir hermosa, y luego, llegó ese roce inesperado, que hizo que se me enchinara la piel y que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, sentí mariposas en el estómago. Te diste cuenta de la electricidad que venias de transmitirme a causa de mi respiración agitada que me traicionó, me sonroje, intente hacerme la desentendida, me acerque a la ventana de tu cuarto para tratar de calmar un poco mis hormonas alocadas, te acercaste, me abrazaste y besaste mi nuca, entre mis cabellos alborotados. Tuve miedo de que pensaras que era una chica fácil, pero me besaste con tanta ternura que me deje llevar por tus carisias. Hicimos el amor, y desde entonces, no dejamos de entregarnos el uno al otro cada que se nos antoja.

¿Nee Naruto…recuerdas ese día, la Navidad pasada?…cuando estábamos con toda mi familia, todo el mundo estaba atareado y aun no habíamos comido nada, moríamos de hambre, me puse a freír unas salchichas, yo estaba concentrada viendo la fridera, cuando me sorprendiste con un abrazo y un beso en el cuello entre mi cabello alborotado…no te lo dije, pero sabes, aun después de estar tantos años juntos, sigues haciéndome sentir mariposas en el estómago.

¿Y el día que envié flores a tu oficina? Me había metido en la cabeza que sería algo especial para nuestro primer día de los enamorados, descubriste mis intenciones y me lo prohibiste rotundamente…y aun así, hice lo que quise y te las envié. Un hermoso bonsái junto a un estrambótico ramo de globos de corazones rojos y una caja de chocolates. ¿Qué? ¿Estabas molesto? Lo sé…hiciste coraje porque todos tus compañeros no dejaban de preguntarte quien te los había enviado, fuiste el centro de atención todo el día, ni siquiera tu jefa recibió tantos cumplidos por su ramo de rosas, te hice sonrojar al máximo…lo siento, pero los globos decoraron tu seria y aburrida oficina por varios días y aun conservas el bonsái al lado de tus computadoras…y sonríes cada que recuerdas ese día.

¿Nee Naruto…recuerdas ese día, cuando me metí en la cabeza que quería ser pastelera…gastaba casi todo mi salario en moldes y libros, hasta hice unos cursos…luego me di cuenta que era muy cansado y preferí seguir trabajando en oficina…despues, te dije que quería ser escritora, y días más tarde te dije que quería ser traductora de películas y hacía voces extrañas…reíste, me dijiste que en realidad no sabía que quería hacer…reí contigo, solo estaba desvariando en esa época.

¿Recuerdas esa vez en el supermercado, cuando muy cómodamente tome el carrito que no era mío? El pobre señor iba entrando al mismo tiempo que nosotros, y yo en vez de agarrar un carro del montón que estaban ahí estacionados, me pare a su lado y lo tome, él me miro extrañado. "¿Lo quiere?" Me preguntó amablemente y yo muy quitada de la pena le dije que sí, pensando que trabajaba en el supermercado porque traía un uniforme y que ese era su trabajo, darle un carrito a los clientes recién llegados... Luego me dijiste que no entendías como es que era una persona tan tímida y a veces hacia cosas tan raras, te mire sin entender lo que decías…me explicaste todo, él también era un cliente y le había quitado su carro, moría de risa mientras caminamos entre los pasillos del súper y al mismo tiempo sentía como me quemaba la cara.

¿Y ese día…cuando enferme…? Jamás me había pasado algo tan vergonzoso…y todo por andar comiendo cosas en la calle…me enterque que quería comer un platanito frito con lechera, "no", me decías, "te vas a enfermar"…pero a veces soy tan necia. Después de un rato me dieron retortijones en el la panza…me dolía a morir, y no encontrábamos un baño…por suerte llegamos a casa de unos de tus amigos que me lo presto, pero no había agua y no pude jalar la taza y moría de vergüenza de decirlo…jamás regrese a casa de tu amigo…

¿Y la vez que nos peleamos y terminamos…? ¡No quería volver a verte nunca! Lo cierto es que moría de celos por culpa de esa chica…pero me dijiste que nunca nadie podría competir, si quiera, contra lo que sentías por mí. Que jamás, jamás amarías a alguien como me amabas. Qué bueno que me lo dijiste, yo en verdad creía que me habías dejado de amar.

¿Y la vez que me quede sin trabajo y tenías que trabajar por los dos? Lo bueno, es que para esos tiempos empezabas a ganar bien, pero yo me sentía fatal, y mi orgullo era tal que terminaste dándome trabajo tú, iba todos los días a casa de tu padre para asear y cocinar. Menos mal que tu papa no se quejaba de mi mal sazón…Tengo que admitir que me gustaba que fueras mi patrón…era un excelente afrodisiaco… aun cocino para tu padre cada que puedo, creo que le caigo bastante bien, o por lo menos disfrutamos ver juntos, películas antiguas.

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo me empecé a obsesionar con los animes? "geek" me llamabas, pero te gustaba cuando hacía cosplay…te excitaba verme con trajes estudiantiles japoneses, o de shinigamis o de shinobis… siempre has sido medio pervertido, o quizás pervertido y medio…pero eso siempre me ha gustado de ti, siempre me ha excitado tu mente.

¡Oh! ¿Y esa vez? Cuando fuimos a la playa…habían dos hermosas japonesas, sí, ese día descubriste que no solo tú disfrutabas mirarlas, eran tan hermosas… ¡Ok! ¡Tú ganas! Tengo unas tendencias un tantito lésbicas, ¡pero jamás lo admitiré en frente de nadie más!…y también sé muy bien que eso te gusta…definitivamente, eres pervertido y medio.

¿Y la vez que nos perdimos? Se nos ocurrió hacer un viaje en carro, a ti te gusta tener todo planeado, yo soy menos estricta en eso, se suponía que yo haría el itinerario ¡Y lo hice! ¡Lo Juro! Aunque aún no me creas, pero se me olvido en casa… ¡Sí! ¡Yo y mi maña de olvidar siempre todo! "¡Cabeza de teflón!" me llamaba mi padre…nunca te ha caído bien…para ser sincera, esa vez, pensé que te enojarías mas, pero tu coraje no duro mucho y disfrutamos el viaje gracias a tu sentido común…y al GPS de tu celular.

¿Nee Naruto…recuerdas ese día, cuando te anuncie que estaba embarazada? Estaba tan feliz, que parecía que caminaba sobre las nubes. Soñaba con sostenerlo en mis brazos, mimarlo, apapacharlo…olerlo…siempre me ha gustado el olor de los bebes, huelen a leche agria, aun no nacía y ya lo amaba con toda mi alma, no podía pedirle más a la vida, que tener un pedacito de ti, en mi…y te dije: Será igual de inteligente que su padre y hermoso como su madre, porque yo soy más bonita que tú…me miraste con el ceño fruncido, me mordí los labios antes de empezar a reírme a carcajadas…lo sé, no soy tan hermosa…mmm no sé qué puede sacar de mí, dije, pensando en alguna virtud que pudiera tener…rectifique, inteligente como su padre y… ¿cálido como su madre? "Será hermoso como tú", respondiste sonriéndome antes de besarme, enumerando miles de virtudes, que ni yo misma conocía de mí.

¿Y el día que nació? Por Kami-sama, fue el día más hermoso de nuestras vidas…como todos los padres primerizos salimos del hospital, radiantes de felicidad…la realidad en casa fue un poco más dura…pero aun así hemos disfrutado cada instante con él ¿Cómo? ¿Su primer baño? ¿Lo recuerdas? No sabías como sostenerlo, morías de miedo de que se te resbalara, pero al final lo logramos, aunque nosotros terminamos bañados en sudor, pero me alegra ser la afortunada que compartió todos esos difíciles pero alegres momentos contigo.

¿Heh? ¡Ah sí! Cuando lo llevamos a la feria por primera vez. Estaba tan emocionado, sus ojitos brillaban tanto al ver las luces de los juegos mecánicos, quería subirse a todos, pero finalmente después del primer juego quedo demasiado mareado, porque había dado vueltas y vueltas, ya no quiso subir a ningún otro…pero al final lo convencimos de subirse al toro mecánico, ¡Ese sí que lo disfruto! Se agarraba con tanta fuerza para no caerse, aguantó bastante tiempo y al final salió volando al colchón, se moría de la risa, me encanta su risa, tú siempre dices que se parece a la mía…escandalosa, pero contagiosa.

¿Nee Naruto…recuerdas ese día...cuando celebramos juntos, por primera vez, tu cumpleaños y que te sorprendí con una creme brulée al regresar de tu trabajo? No teníamos mucho dinero en esa época, apenas empezábamos, quería comprarte un regalo costoso, pero lo cierto es que mi salario no era nada bueno…Así que esa vez, con lo que ahorré, te preparé la cena, comimos lasaña ese día, bebimos vino barato y te hice el amor apasionadamente…

¿Nee Naruto…lo recuerdas? – Miro tus ojos, tu hermoso rostro mirándome enamorado y mi corazón palpita de felicidad...y entonces, mi ceño se frunce repentinamente, mi mirada se nubla y de repente veo el techo de mi habitación, y tú, desapareces. Lágrimas silenciosas se resbalan lentamente de mis ojos sin poder detenerlas, mi corazón llora, grita desgarrándose en silencio - ¿No lo recuerdas, cierto?...Lo sé, no es tu culpa, son recuerdos inventados…producto de mi imaginación. Ese día…no me sostuviste del brazo. Ese día, fue nuestro único día, nuestro único instante, nuestra única oportunidad, tomé el avión y nuestras vidas no se volvieron a cruzar, hasta el otro día que volví a saber de ti…y sin querer, nuevas ilusiones empezaron a dibujarse en mi mente…una oportunidad, que la vida nos regale tan solo una oportunidad, ruego siempre.

 _- **Lo que no fue en su tiempo, no será jamás** _

Sus crueles palabras aun retumban en mis oídos…pero al final, creo que él tenía la razón…La realidad, es una bofetada en mi mejilla cada que despierto, tú seguirás con tu vida y yo con la mía, vidas irremediablemente separadas, y mientras tanto, lágrimas brotan sin querer.

¿Nee Naruto…me pregunto si tú, en nuestro nuevo encuentro, también te volviste a enamorar?

Aunque sea un poco…solo un poco… ¿O acaso, soy la única tonta de la historia?

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, para poder imaginar tu sonrisa, tus ojos enamorados, nuestros besos entre risas, tus carisias dulces y vuelvo a abrazarte una vez más, apretando mi almohada con fuerza para sentirte más cerca, y así seguir compartiendo conmigo misma, recuerdos que sé que no llegaran jamás.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **...bueno...no se si haya quedado bie** **n hehe...lo escribi para regalo de cumpleaños pero no estoy segura de darselo hehe algo mas alegre hubiese sido mejor hehe pero bueno esto fue lo que salio... espero que les haya gustado...reviews?**

 **Bueno chiquillos, les deseo una hermosa noche o un feliz dia, segun donde se encuentren en estos momentos en nuestro amado planeta! ;)**

 **Sayonara**


End file.
